


of vlogs and kisses

by snuwupy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Cute, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Soft Park Chanyeol, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and chanyeol loves baekhyun, baekhyun loves vlogging, clingy!chanyeol, lots of kisses, otp, soft, this is the first time i am using ao3 lol, vlogger!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuwupy/pseuds/snuwupy
Summary: chanyeol gets to be a guest in baekhyun's youtube channel. tooth-rotting fluff ensues.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 19





	of vlogs and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is the first time i am using ao3, and the first time i've written decently in years. i'll be dedicating this to all you chanbaek shippers like me. this'll be short, hmm an intro to my writing lol. please bare with any typographical errors/grammatical errors, comments and feedback are welcomed! (as well as kudos? yeah hehe) enjoy!  
> ++ lapslock intended for the notes, normal typing will be used for the story.

Chanyeol poked the lighting that was set up near where he was sitting, huffing in annoyance as it 'blinded' him. Baekhyun chuckled and adjusted the lighting a little farther so the prince beside him wouldn't complain anymore. "Is that a little better, sir?" the older coos at the younger kissing his boyfriend's cheek, then goes back to checking on the materials laid out on the table in front of them. The latter threw his boyfriend a playful glare and rolled his eyes, a little smile creeps up his face when he looks away. Baekhyun just chuckled and grinned as he catches a glimpse of it, now going over setting his camera. What are they doing, you ask? Ah yes of course, the classic couple vlog in where one of them does their make up while the other.. Is having their make up done.

At first, Chanyeol was ecstatic as he was to be a guest of his loving boyfriend's vlog, but the moment he heard that he will be putting make up on and will be seeing the results at the end threw him off right away. Now, now. It wasn't like Baekhyun was bad at make up, he has a pretty much decent background at it. He just thought it would be a typical lovey dovey vlog since this was going to be his first time appearing on Baekhyun's channel, getting handsy (but not too handsy, of course), speaking occasionally and finally being clingy like a pup to him as Baekhyun does his thing... Was what he had in mind. But alas, it wasn't. He was going to put make up on (which Baekhyun will probably butcher for the sake of entertainment), which will be posted on the internet for everyone to see... And so he argued a lot with his boyfriend saying things like, 'Byun Baekhyun, I don't want to be a laughing stock.' and bargaining with him saying he'll do the dishes for 6 months (he was pretty surprised when Baekhyun still refused this condition). But Baekhyun was still being sooo persistent, so determined to get him do it so what could he do? And now here he is, sitting pathetically and succumbing to his boyfriend's orders.

Baekhyun finished setting up the make up on the table in front of them and now went back sitting beside his beloved, sulking boyfriend. "Alright, lighting... Check. Backdrop and cameras are set, too. Makeup is on the table, Now all I have to check is my sulky boyfriend." He fixed his hair a little bit and took a deep breath before looking at his boyfriend, who was unsurprisingly pouting and huffing. Baekhyun laughs at his boyfriend's attitude. "Baby. Baby!" Chanyeol stays silent and his pout turns into a frown. "Chanyeol." This time, he turns his head to Baekhyun with an even bigger frown. "Did you just call me by my real name? And aren't you going to start already?" He says, his eyes lingering on Baekhyun's hands. "Well, what else am I going to call you other than our endearment? You wouldn't throw me a gaze so I obviously used your real name." Baekhyun says in a matter of factly voice. "And I'm just checking on my baby before we start. Can we start now, please?" The older says, clasping his right hand with the younger's left. Chanyeol's gaze go up to the latter's face and stares a little too long at it before unclasping their hands and pulling him by his hips, so now Baekhyun was sat on his lap. Chanyeol pulled him into a deep kiss, his strong arms around the latter's waist. When he finally pulls off of his blushing mess of a boyfriend, there was a smug grin on his face. "You're just so beautiful, I couldn't help myself." Baekhyun rolls his eyes at this but nonetheless his cheeks were tainted pink. "Okay, so can we please start now before you start something else? You are not escaping this vlog, Park. Let me go already ~ " Chanyeol only hums and shakes his head, teasing his boyfriend still. He rains soft kisses all over Baekhyun's face, then snuggling to his neck.

They stay like that for a while until eventually Chanyeol lets Baekhyun go or else he would have slept on the sofa that night. Overall, Chanyeol wasn't exactly dreadful in the whole course of filming. The filming didn't stop him from littering his boyfriend of kisses and a LOT of waist hugging, resulting to them finishing a lot longer than how long Baekhyun takes when he does it by himself. He didn't even care when Baekhyun laughed obnoxiously at his probably ugly make up, he just kept his loving stare at him (which made the latter laugh more). Overall, Chanyeol wasn't exactly dreadful in the whole fiasco- he was actually happy he forced himself to agree. He got to shower his boyfriend love and affection, and to see Baekhyun so ecstatic in making content for his channel warms his heart. If he was asked to do it again, he definitely will and will be like he was when they filmed just now... Maybe a little more enthusiastic. Oh, the things he does in the name of love.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! sooo, how was that? hahaha i hope you guys enjoyed reading that. there'll be more in the future, please look forward to them! kudos, comments, and shares are appreciated. until next time, bye!


End file.
